


Don't Ever Change

by SailorChibi



Series: spn kink meme fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Mating, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Praise Kink, Profound Bond, Rimming, Top!Cas, Wing Oil, Wing sex, Wings, angel culture, bottom!Dean, dean needs to be taken care of, fngering, grace during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balthazar's detailed lecture, Dean thought he understood how this was gonna go. He thought he could be a good dominant for Castiel, could be everything that his angel needed.</p>
<p>And he was... just not in the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change

Dean had sat through a lot of uncomfortable silences in his time. This was easily one of the worst. He stared intently at his beer, and the angel sitting across from him stared at his glass of wine, and neither of them said anything for a very long few minutes.

Finally, Balthazar said, "Do you get it or not, Winchester?"

"Yeah, I get it," Dean muttered. Even if he didn't, it would've been worth saying yes just to keep Balthazar from starting all over. 

He'd learned more about angel culture in the past two hours than he had since he'd found out angels were real. To be honest, the whole submissive and dominant thing was a little weird. It wasn't really the kind of thing Dean was into, and he really couldn't imagine being biologically hardwired to be one way or the other. Just another way God had screwed up in the free will department, apparently.

But this was Castiel they were talking about, and considering that this was a fricking _angel of the lord_ who had declared an interest in Dean he didn't think he had a whole lotta leeway. If Castiel was willing to accept him, broken and fucked up as he was, then he could accept this no problem.

He cleared his throat and took a long drink of his beer, pleased when he set it back down and it didn't look like he'd drunk any at all. Balthazar, if nothing else, had an excellent appreciation for the importance of alcohol, especially when it came to conversations no one wanted to have.

"I get it," he said again, meeting Balthazar's gaze. "Not sure why you sat me down to tell me all this..."

"Because you and Cas suck at communication," Balthazar replied flatly. "And frankly, we're all sick to death of watching you two dance around each other." He smirked. "Besides, the choice was between me and Gabriel."

Dean blanched. Balthazar was a dick, but God only knew how Gabriel would've chosen to enlighten him. He didn't think it would be in a comfortable wood cabin with all the beer he could drink. "Right. So. I guess I should. Go find Cas?"

It came out more like a question than he'd intended and Balthazar rolled his eyes, giving Dean a hard look. "You need to be absolutely sure, Winchester. Angels mate for life. Literally. You're certain that you're alright with the fact that the dominant is the one who provides? Who takes care of the submissive? Who protects him?"

This would hardly be the first time in his life that Dean had needed to step up. He'd provided for Sam, for his dad, for Lisa and Ben, for anyone who needed him. That it was Castiel who now needed him changed nothing. If anything, it only made him more determined. He could do this. He could be the dominant that Castiel needed.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay, then," Balthazar said, shrugging, and took a swig of his wine. "Go for it."

In spite of that rousing pep talk, it took Dean almost a week to work up the nerve. This was pretty life changing, and even though he didn't think that Castiel would reject him, the thought did linger once or twice in the back of his mind. Or maybe it was more half a dozen times. 

Either way, it was a clear Saturday morning six days after the talk with Balthazar when he finally looked around his bedroom. Balthazar hadn't been too clear about the concept of a nest. He'd pretty much just said that it was supposed to be a comfortable, safe place provided by the dominant. Dean couldn't think of anywhere safer than Bobby's. He'd changed the sheets on the bed and made sure there was lube on the nightstand. He had the window open a little to let some fresh air in and had brought up some bottles of water. He was ready.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, blinking. The angel looked like he always did, trench coat and all. No different. It was kinda weird. Dean felt like there should've been some sign that Castiel was submissive sexually. But there wasn't.

Castiel looked around and tilted his head. "Why are we in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Oh. Uh. That's cause. Privacy," Dean mumbled, scratching the back of his head. His frigging hands were shaking. "Cas, I... do you... want me?"

Blue eyes settled on him with laser focus. "Dean?"

Dean dropped his gaze, remembered what Balthazar had said about dominance, and immediately lifted it again. This was _Castiel_. He could do this. "I talked to Balthazar. He explained. I, um, thought... wecouldmateifyouwanted."

Castiel blinked slowly and in those few seconds Dean's stomach tightened to the point of nausea. He was ready to play it off as a joke when Castiel finally smiled.

"Yes Dean," he said gently. "I will take you to mate."

A wave of relief shot through him and Dean relaxed. Good. Okay. So it turned out that he really could do this. He was good at sex, he knew that. He'd had a lot of practice. He stepped forward, intending to take Castiel into his arms and kiss him, but in between one step and the next the angel disappeared. Dean stared at the spot where he'd been.

That hadn't gone the way he'd planned.

He sat down on the bed and looked around at his minimal preparations, wondering if he'd done something wrong. Maybe he should've asked Balthazar for more details about what a good nest was supposed to be like. This was pretty important for angels, after all, and it was possible that Castiel just hadn't realized this was supposed to be their nest.

Which meant, again, he'd done a crappy job. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He could've summoned Balthazar and asked for a better explanation, but he didn't feel like being mocked for having screwed things up already. Asking Gabriel was out for the same reason. And there was no way he was explaining this already humiliating situation to Sam or Bobby.

Research time it was, then. After closing the window and putting the sadly unused tube of lube away, he went downstairs to Bobby's library. A lot of the books were in languages he couldn't read, but a few of the ones that talked about angels were in English. He'd just never bothered with them before. He felt a little flicker of guilt over that now. He should've tried to learn more about Castiel before. 

"Some dominant," he muttered, sitting down and determinedly dragging the first book over. It was handwritten and not exactly neat, with small and cramped writing that gave him a headache pretty much instantly. 

In spite of that he stuck with it, doggedly scanning page after page for anything that might give him a clue. The book was interesting at times, talking about the differences in possession between angels and demons, but not really what he was looking for.

He didn't remember falling asleep, the result of too many late nights worrying about this whole dominant/submissive thing. He woke up to a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice saying his name, forestalling the urge to grab for his knife because his body knew that voice, recognized it, and told him he was safe.

"Cas?" he mumbled, confused.

"Yes." Castiel's hand left his shoulder and stroked over his hair gently, fingers combing through the messy strands. It felt good. 

"Whas goin' on?"

"I'm ready, Dean."

That woke him up a little more. He sat up, realizing he'd fallen asleep on some big ass book and left a little pile of drool behind. Bobby would kill him for that later. He pushed the book away and wiped his cheek, grimacing. Not cool, Winchester.

"You're ready?" he said, turning to face Castiel. The angel was close, even more so than normal, practically ready to sit in his lap.

Castiel was smiling at him, soft and warm, and now his hand slipped down to cup the back of Dean's neck. He urged Dean to stand and Dean obeyed automatically, reaching out to catch himself when his legs buckled. Only he didn't have to, because Castiel steadied him with another hand on his hip.

The world shifted around them, in and out, so fast Dean barely had time to register the change. But he couldn't have not noticed the room around them.

It was large, but at the same time not too big, comfortably fitting three or four people. The floor was covered with an odd combination of fabric and feathers. More feathers lined the walls and ceiling, though there was a soft light coming from somewhere - the source of which Dean couldn't identify. 

Overall it was quiet and warm and safe.

Castiel stepped up behind him, his hands lightly ghosting across Dean's shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"It's awesome, Cas," Dean said honestly. He couldn't stop looking at the feathers. For the most part they were dark, nearly black, but in the light they shone dark green-purple-blue. And here and there, scattered about like little drops of colors, were smaller bright blue feathers.

"Good," Castiel said, spinning Dean around and kissing him.

Dean jumped, startled, and when he felt the daring stroke of a tongue across his bottom lip he opened his mouth without thinking. For an angel that was supposedly a virgin, Castiel had no trouble pushing inside. He swiped his tongue across the top of Dean's mouth, leisurely exploring.

It felt good. Really good. But Dean was supposed to be taking control, wasn't he? He pushed back, the impromptu duel turning him on immensely, surprised when Castiel fought him. But then, Castiel'd never gone easily. Never just bent over and took what anyone gave to him. Dean had always liked that about him.

He moaned quietly and rocked his hips against Castiel's thigh, feeling an answering hardness against his hip. Castiel's hands tightened on his back and then suddenly they were naked, with no barriers, and Dean gasped. 

"That's cheating."

Castiel smirked. "I will gladly undress you slowly later, Dean," he said, guiding Dean backwards. "But for now, I am too impatient to wait." He pushed until Dean went down, sprawled on his back in the middle of feathers and the softest fabrics he'd ever touched. Castiel knelt between his legs, leaning over him.

It made him feel exposed, vulnerable, and his cheeks heated. 

"Shouldn't you be, you know," he said, making a lame gesture.

"I am exactly where I want to be."

Warmth closed around Dean's right nipple and he moaned much more loudly this time, automatically sliding his fingers into Castiel's dark hair. His nipples have never been especially sensitive, but Castiel wasn't above cheating even more. The little tingle of grace was a familiar sensation, but it had never felt like this. Dean arched into it, chasing that feeling.

"C-Cas," he choked out, tugging at that hair. This wasn't how he had imagined their encounter going.

Castiel did not answer him verbally. He lavished attention over Dean's nipple until it was pink and swollen, standing up from his chest and hard enough for Castiel to roll and pinch between his fingers. Then he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment until Dean was squirming restlessly under him and begging without words.

It wasn't until Castiel pulled away, giving him a reprieve, that his mind cleared enough to realize that he wasn't doing this right. He wasn't fulfilling Castiel's needs. That had to change.

He sat up and reached for Castiel, smoothing his hands across the wiry muscles. Jimmy hadn't been an overly muscular guy, but he'd kept in shape and it showed. Dean took a deep breath and kissed him. He reached for Castiel's cock.

A hand caught his, fingers intertwining together, and Castiel gently pushed him back down. Dean made a frustrated noise when Castiel caught his other hand, too, and pinned them both to the ground beside his head. He liked the kissing that followed a lot more, but he didn't understand. What was he doing wrong?

"Dean, you're so beautiful," Castiel murmured against his mouth, and again Dean blushed. It left him feeling wrong-footed, strange and squirmy in his belly.

"Don't say things like that, Cas."

"Why not? It's true."

"Girls are beautiful. Guys are handsome."

Castiel's lips quirked, and Dean could practically hear him thinking that this was yet another strange human thing. "But you _are_ beautiful. Your soul is so brilliant, Dean. It shines so bright. I wish you could see it. Then you would never doubt yourself."

"Cas, I -"

Maybe it was for the best that Castiel took his breath away with another kiss, because Dean had no idea how to finish that sentence.

He liked the way that Castiel nipped at his bottom lip and barely even noticed when his hands were freed. But there was no missing the hands on his hips that unexpectedly flipped him over, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. And, okay, there was something seriously off here.

"Cas," he said, hands flexing in the fabric and feathers as Castiel's lips began kissing their way down his spine. His heart was beating fast. He was beginning to think he'd made a serious error here. "Cas, wait."

Castiel paused, lingering over the dip in his spine. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Dean had no idea how to explain himself. No idea how to express that maybe, just maybe, in spite of Balthazar's very detailed lecture he'd still gotten it wrong. And now he wasn't at all sure about this.

"Shh, it's okay," Castiel said softly, kissing him again. "I'll take care of you, Dean."

Those words - the same, very specific words that Balthazar had used - clinched it.

And meant that Dean was in way over his head.

He was opening his mouth to express that very important realization when his cheeks were suddenly pulled apart, baring the most intimate part of him to the angel behind him. The words stuttered in Dean's throat and Castiel didn't hesitate, leaning forward and kissing him right over his hole.

Dean choked, sputtering uselessly when a warm, _wet_ tongue began tracing the outside of his entrance. It should've felt gross, disgusting, but it didn't. It made him feel all twisted up, particularly when Castiel began pushing his tongue inside. 

"Oh," he managed to force out, ducking his head. He'd never really got how many sensitive nerve endings there were down there until now. Castiel was finding them all. Little kitten licks and gentle nips were serving to make his blood rush south. 

His hips bucked and he heard himself whining when Castiel began plunging his tongue in and out, a pantomime of what would follow. His cock was hard and pleasure made his head spin, foggy and impossible to remember how to string words together. A helpless whimper slipped out when Castiel stopped.

"Beautiful," Castiel whispered, kissing his hole again, and Dean came.

Castiel groaned behind him and helped Dean to roll over again. Dean fell back against the nest, trembling with the aftershocks, and stared up in awe. At some point, Castiel had let his wings come out. 

They were glorious, dark feathers above and a hint of that gorgeous bright blue below.

He trembled for a different reason.

"Dean," Castiel said, so reverently, and reached behind himself. His fingers were covered with a shiny oil when they reappeared, and he reached down between Dean's thighs.

"Wait," Dean burst out.

Castiel paused and looked at him.

Dean stared at him. Clearly he'd misinterpreted Balthazar. Castiel was the dominant here. Not Dean. Suddenly all those last minute questions about being okay with the submissive's part in it made sense. He should've known that Balthazar wasn't that worried about him. He was worried about Castiel, about Dean freaking out in the middle of this.

Because that would destroy this angel, who'd been waiting millennia for this, who'd been waiting for Dean to be okay with this. And Dean had told him he was.

"I... are you sure?" Dean asked, dropping his gaze again. "Cas, I'm not -"

"I wish only to make you happy, Dean," Castiel said softly. "You are everything I want. If you _don't_ want this -"

"No. No, I..." He paused, swallowed hard, met Castiel's eyes. Because that was the thing. He did. He wanted this. He wanted it more now, maybe. He just didn't think he could put it into words. "Cas..."

Something in his eyes went soft and Castiel kissed him deeply. Dean tensed at the first touch to his hole but forced himself to relax, allowing the finger to slide inside. He was still loose from Castiel's tongue, so it didn't burn too much. 

But it was still awkward. Uncomfortable. He squirmed restlessly and Castiel soothed him, peppering kisses across his neck and shoulders and over his nipples. The faint sparks of pleasure were enough to make him relax further, and Castiel murmured approving praise as he pressed another finger alongside the first.

He slipped his fingers in deep and then crooked them, and Dean surged up with a startled yelp. He'd fingered himself before, on the rare occasion when he had enough time to be certain that Sam or his father wouldn't walk in on him, but no one else had. He'd always topped, period.

And it was different, being at the mercy of someone else. Never being sure of when that wickedly smiling angel would rub just right, the pads of his fingers massaging slow circles across his prostate until Dean was writhing and begging and not even aware of when a third finger was slipped inside.

Castiel was watching his face and didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, and Dean couldn't take it anymore. It was torture. The relentless pace of those fingers would wind him up until he was ready to come and then ease off, leaving him whining and gasping - and then the cycle would start again, pressure that made sparks pop.

"Cas, please," he begged. His cock was already hard and straining again, but when he reached for it Castiel pressed his hand to the mattress. "Please."

"Shh, it's okay. Come here, Dean." Castiel lifted him effortlessly, supporting his weight. At some point he'd slicked himself up, and now he held Dean easily and lined his cock up. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he was lowered slowly onto Castiel's dick, the stretch much more prominent now. He gripped Castiel's shoulders hard, squeezing when he needed a moment to adjust.

He came to rest on Castiel's lap, legs on either side of the angel's thighs. He was breathing hard, already feeling exposed, and the feeling only worsened when Castiel opened his thighs. It had the effect of spreading Dean's knees, pushing him off balance, leaving him open and bare.

Humiliatingly enough, he whimpered.

"I know," Castiel whispered. "But you're so perfect like this, Dean. My beautiful mate."

His voice was deep and rumbling, edged with desire, as he gripped Dean's hips and lifted him before sliding him back down. He controlled the pace entirely and all Dean could do was hold on, digging his nails into Castiel's shoulders. 

It felt so good. Better than anything Dean had experienced before. He felt completely at Castiel's mercy, but not in a dangerous way because he knew that the angel - his mate - wanted to take care of him. 

"Cas," he whispered, and Castiel's eyes went dark.

"Dean," he replied, capturing Dean's mouth in a hungry kiss. He pulled Dean down hard, grinding his cock in slow circles, hitting Dean's prostate perfectly. The move had the bonus effect of smearing Dean's dick against his belly, and that added bit of pleasure was enough to make Dean come again.

He was pretty sure he cried out Castiel's name. He knew for certain that Castiel's wings snapped protectively around him, that Dean reached out and tangled his fingers into the feathers and tugged hard. Castiel growled out a guttural sound and came, pressing Dean against him so hard that it hurt. He knew that grace shot through him, cold and burning, cleansing.

Exhausted, trembling, Dean slumped against his mate. He wound his arms around Castiel's back, and as his breathing slowed he dredged up the strength to explore a little. Castiel's wings were sensitive judging by the way he shivered at Dean's touch, so he was cautious. Careful. He paused when he found what felt like little nubs, and his fingers came away oily.

"My wing oil," Castiel said lazily, sensing his confusion. He nosed at Dean's neck. "It's to help groom an angel's wings."

"Oh, Dean said, remembering that Castiel had prepped him with the oil. For some reason, it made him blush. 

Castiel just smiled fondly. "You are my mate, Dean," he said with some amusement. "Now any angel will know that you belong to me. They'll be able to tell from your scent."

Right. Because Dean did, didn't he? That was the nature of the whole dominant/submissive thing. He stared down at his fingers, quietly troubled. He'd never come like that before. So maybe he could get on board with it in the bedroom. But outside?

"Am I supposed to stop hunting now?" he asked dully.

"What?"

"Well, you're my... dominant, or whatever." God it was hard to spit that word out.

"Dean." Castiel's hand grasped his chin, forcing a meeting between their eyes. "I would never expect you to stop hunting. We will work this out together, but you should know that my biology will not dictate our relationship. I would never expect anything otherwise. You're still you. I don't want you to change, either."

Dean was more comforted by that than he wanted to admit. "Good. Cause I don't think I could listen to you or anyone else."

Snorting, Castiel rolled his eyes. "We're mated, Dean, but it's not that much of a miracle."

"Hey!"

Castiel laughed and, in spite of himself, Dean smiled just a little. He was sitting on an angel's knee, naked, cocooned in feathers after the best sex he'd ever had. With a lot more sex in the near future. Yeah, he figured they could work something out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr \- come visit, get caught up, be swept away into new fandoms...


End file.
